La Vengeance d'un Panda
by Plonicae
Summary: Quel sont les sentiments et les pensées du Panda lors de la fin du 100e slg ? Pourquoi a-t-il agit comme cela ? POURQUOI ? OS


Coucou mes moutons !

Alors un OS plus long que le premier que j'ai fait.

Vous devez savoir que cette fic se passe pendant le tournage de l'épisode 100 de SLG. Reregardez-le ou alors au moins « l'ex-instant panda » pour mieux comprendre x)

Merki beaucoup à ma bêta laplussoyeuse :D Tu gères ;)

Disclaimers : Maitre panda appartient à Mathieu Sommet. Malgré tout, je crois que ses sentiments et ses motivations appartiennent quand même à lui-même !

Je vous retrouve en bas ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Biiiip Biiiip…

Son réveil annonçait 11h30.

Biiiip Biiiip…

Il avait passé sa nuit à trouver les paroles d'une chanson qui annoncerait à Mathieu et aux autres qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il allait devenir plus puissant qu'eux, qu'il allait lui déclarer la guerre et…

Biiiip Biiiip…

Et… Et il n'avait pas réussi. Pas réussi à trouver des paroles pour une simple chanson… Depuis des nuits il essayait de trouver de simples mots, mais rien… Ses souvenirs lui empêchaient de trouver de la rage envers les autres. Ses frères. Sa  
ne peut pas et pourtant … ils sont revenus. Ils sont revenus aider Mathieu pour son émission !

Malgré toute sa rage contre celui-ci, il y a quand même le Geek avec qui il jouait à la console, le Hippie qui lui montrer d'autre façons de voir le monde et le Patron qui lui apprenait à se défendre. Il n'arrive pas à ne pas les aimer. Mais par contreMathieu,  
son créateur, va payer ! Se soir, il se sait, Mathieu va tourner sa dernière scène. Celle qui d'habitude précédait l'Instant Panda. SON Instant Panda. Et à ce moment là, lui et ses ninjas l'attaqueront. De toute façon il a quoi pour se défendre?  
Le Patron ? Lui, Maitre Panda, a des cinquantaines de ninjas surentraînés ! Il ne pourrait rien se passer ! A moins que…

Biiiip Biiiip…

-Saleté de réveil !

Il l'arrêta, s'étira, puis se leva de son lit. Il alla dans la cuisine de son appartement qu'il avait trouvé après la «mort » de Mathieu,se prit des céréales au bambou et s'assit à la table. Il mangea son petit dej, comme chaque matin. Seul. Depuis  
des mois. Depuis qu'ils furent, lui et ses ex-collègues, rapatriaient dans d'autres corps, chacun eut le droit à une nouvelle vie. Sansse soucier de l'ancienne. Sans se soucier de Mathieu. A part lui, Maitre Panda, il avait cherché à retrouver  
le lien qu'ils avaient perdu avec leur « père ». Seul lui s'était battu pour retrouver sa vie d'avant ! Plus la recherche de Mathieu ne donnaitrien, plus il mettait de ses efforts pour le retrouver ! SLG était toute sa vie ! Après des mois de  
porte à porte, de recherche dans la ville est environ, de questionnement de proches, d'aller et retour au commissariat, il arrêta et tomba dans unetristesse sans fin. Il savait qu'il devenait fou, chercher à retrouver quelqu'un de mort… Et pourtant  
! Seul lui n'avait pas rejoint Mathieu après son retour. Par revanche. Par simple et douce revanche.

Quand il eut fini son bol de céréales, il le mit dans l'évier puis alla se doucher. Ensuite, il alla dans son bureau, s'essaya et mit l'instru' qu'il avait prévue pour ce soir. C'était un morceau qu'Alexis avait créé pour un Instant Panda que finalementils  
n'avaient pas utilisés.

Maintenant il devait se concentrer. Qu'es ce qu'il veux dire ? Quel message veut-il transmettre ? Son désarroi ? Sa tristesse ? Non. Il fallait se montrer fort et insensible. Montrer qu'il avait une armée et que c'est lui qui allait gagner !

* * *

noshade=""

-Mathieu, vous avez un appel en provenance du canal 2.

-Prends-le Jeanne, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de ces saloperies de services clients.

Je prends un air méchant, presque vicieux, arborant un grand sourire tel le Joker. Ce soir, j'improvise ! N'ayant rien trouvé à dire de concret je vais dire se que j'ai sur le cœur et hacker Mathieu en même temps. Il sera tellement captivé par mon flowqu'il  
ne verra rien.

Mon premier couplet parle de comment ma vie a changé après sa mort, et comment ça va se passer maintenant. C'est qui le patron, lui ou moi ? (à la relecture je me suis dit que c'était aucun des deux mais bon ^^)

Mon couplet terminé, j'entends une voix robotique presque incompréhensible, mais malgré tout féminine. Mathieu aurait-il changé lors de son transfert dans les internets mondiaux ? Serait-il devenu Mathilde ? On ne dirait pas… Surtout qu'il est en trainde  
repousser mes attaques ! Pourtant je le vois, derrière cet écran, il ne fait rien. Alors il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui gère ses données…

Je recommençai quand la voix robotique eut fini. Maintenant je chante mes intentions, je crache au visage de Mathieu que je veux sa mort. Je lui explique mes projets sans penser qu'il a des chances de survivre. (c'est ça le direct !)

Et là je comprends. Mathieu, par je ne sais quel moyen, a une intelligence artificielle ! Voilà pourquoi mes ninjas n'arrivent même pas à passer le pare-feu ! A partir de ce moment là, la situation s'envenime : je me bats verbalement contre Jeanne, l'IAde  
Mathieu et je ne vois pas arriver un des pratiquants et fervents croyants de l'Église du Bon du Bien qui se fait péter à coté de moi alors que Jeanne finit à peine de prononcer ses paroles.

Les dernières paroles que j'entendis furent "4, 3,2,1, c'est l'Église du Bon du Bien !"Et là, le vide.

Le vide. Un simple vide. Comment un vide peut-il être aussi pesant ?

* * *

Peut-être la suite un jour ! x)

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop triste ^^ c'est complètement différent de ma première fic, le Quotidien du choix de Buscarron x)

Une petite review est le seul moyen de me récompenser dans ce monde infâme… Reviews ? :3

A plus ;)

Plonicae


End file.
